This invention relates to a process for obtaining an improved yield of a product predominant in hexabromocyclododecane.
Methods of bromination of cyclododecatriene (e.g. trans, trans, trans-, or trans, trans, cis-1,5,9-cyclododecatriene or mixtures thereof) in solvent(s) to produce hexabromocyclododecane (HBCD) are known. For examples of prior art teaching bromination of cyclododecatriene to produce HBCD in solvent media of lower alcohols (i.e. C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) and/or halogenated hydrocarbons, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,558,727 (Jenkner et al.) and 3,833,675 (Newcombe et al.). After the bromination reaction, the reaction mass can be subjected to separation techniques (e.g. filtration, centrifugation, or decantation) to produce a recovered mass, which is predominantly HBCD particles but which can additionally contain contaminants to this product, and to recover the solvent for reuse. For examples of such techniques, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,727 (Jenkner et al.) and U. K. 2,205,830 (Hermolin et al.). The use of a relatively higher alcohol (i.e. C.sub.4 -C.sub.8) solvent media is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,563 (Tanuichi et al.) but only in conjunction with a catalytic complex (i.e. boron trifluoride complex). There continues to be a need for a solvent media which not only produces relatively pure HBCD, but also results in an increased yield of useable product.